I love You
by MITZYBABY10
Summary: Princess Bella is captured by the cullen family to be given as a pet for Edward. But they find love in each other at first sight but that love will be put to the test
1. First Sight

EPOV

I was with my whore which my brothers had bought for me this week. Classically it was always young human girls that my guards had stolen. I always sucked their blood after having my way with them. Or I would turn them into vampires to please my guards. The thing was that I want a pet for only myself. I might be a cruel master but I just haven't found the person I loved. Never have I felt a girl who has made my dead heart stop

After I was done with the girl I dressed I put my black pants and a tight black shirt and told the guards to burn the girls corpse. While they were taking the girl I walked down stairs to meet with my family. When I came in everybody had smile on their faces. I took my chances and asked " Why is everybody smiling." I heard Emmets goofy voice in his mind " shut up….. shut up don't tell her about the girl alice saw coming his way" I sniled at him " shit" he screamed.

"Come here Bella", yelled Alice with excitement. When I look to the corner of the living room the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. She must be important because she had a elegant blue dress with crystals everywhere and here brown hair was cascading down her shoulders in simple waves she wore no make- up and I saw those hypnotizing brown eyes and I almost melted into them. She caught me looking and blushed and looked down embarrassed. I walked to her and rose her chin and kissed her.


	2. Favor

God her pink lips were full of passion and lust. I picked her up walking to my room. She was really light to carry then I smell her scent and she smells like strawberries. She made my mouth water. Then I start kissing her neck and god I swear I moaned. She then grabbed my face and kissed e everywhere. I could take it I slammed her next to my door. Kissing from where I could see skin in that beautiful dress. She moaned. And I opened the room door. She started to look at me with worried eyes. I lay her on my bed.

"What's wrong," I asked looking at her magnificent face. "I'm a virgin," she said shyly. "Oh ,"I was surprised how could somebody so beautiful be a virgin. "Can you do something for me," she asked timidly. "Depends if I like it or not," I said with a wicked smile who would scare anyone but she laughed."What's so funny" "Nothing" " Ok so what did you want" "We.l…….l…. ummm can you take my virginity in a more sweet way" "Like" " I don't know maybe a romantic dinner then after we have eaten look at the stars and then you can take me to you bed with rose petals leading the way" "Wow" " it's not that I don't want to because I want you to be the only man to touch me" she put her head down and her cheeks turned pink." I rose her chin " Of course I will do that to you really you're the only women I have ever felt this way about" " really" surprised look at her face. And with that I kissed her not taking this kiss too scare her. "Are you hungry" I asked. "Actually yes" she said turning her cheeks pink.

But I think I would like to see you in a more comfortable clothes. "Wait a sec" I opened the door to be surprised to find alice with a pink dress in her hand " I'll get tomorrow set up" she whispered and left.


	3. Resisting

"That was fast" she exclaimed "Yeah" I said awkwardly. "Um put this on" I gave her a pink dress that was sparkly with a loose belt in the middle. She just stayed standing. "What's wrong" I asked. " Um you're in here" " so" she looks surprised " I have never changed in front of a man" " well I am not just any man" wrapping my arms around her waist and kiss the side of her throat. I get her zipper of the dress and it falls to the floor leaving her in only her dark blue bra with matching panties. When she notices her cheeks turn red as tomatoes. I turn her so I could put the dress on. Kissing her throat. Zipping it up. "Come my love" I grabbed her waist leading the way to the kitchen.

On the way down we saw Rosalie and Alice walking down stairs looking back at me and smiling. "I knew he'd love her" I could hear both of them thinking. I looked at Bella and kissed her. When we got to the kitchen I made her an original steak and mashed potatoes with a salad (ON PROFILE). "mmmmmmm…" was all she said. When she ate everything I smiled and told the servant to clean up when I was interrupted" no no no I will do it" she said standing up with everything. I didn't argue I just loved seeing her do this. She came back and said "sorry" "for what" "because I defied you" "it is okay love" I kissed her and carried her bridal style to my room. I laid her and I saw a night gown in the bed. I picked it up and it was a blue baby doll. It was a translucent and it had panties that looked like a thong. She saw me pick it up and she smiled and grabbed it from me.

She went to the restroom and came out looking like the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. I grabbed her and laid her on the bed kissing the middle of her breast. She moaned and threw her head back. She then sighed and gave me a peck and closed her eyes and I knew she was sleeping. While she was sleeping I went and told alice how things were going for tonight and she never opened the door.


End file.
